


Thief

by Tales_Unique



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x OC - Freeform, Connor x Original Character, DBH, F/M, RK800 x OC, RK800 x Original Character, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Unique/pseuds/Tales_Unique
Summary: This story is set after the successful revolution led by Markus, and will explore the life of our favourite RK800 Connor as he comes to terms with his deviancy and the new Human/Android world he helped to create a foundation for.It also sets up the stage for a union he would never have come to expect he would ever partake in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this slow burn story derived from the masterpiece that is Detroit: Become Human!  
> Please, feel free to leave comments and criticisms and kudos; I want to make it the best I can for you all, so please let me know how I can make it the best work it can be!

>           DATE  
>  **NOV 14TH** , 2042
> 
>           TIME  
>           PM **05:17** :08  
>                          :09  
>                          :10…

Deviancy had given Connor a new perspective on Detroit, one that he would forever be indebted to Markus for allowing him to achieve. As he entered the Detroit City Police Departments headquarters and ascended in the elevator to where the police offices were, now frequented by both human and android officers, he pondered various topics while deftly flicking his coin from one hand to the other.  
To clarify, it had been four years since Markus had led his revolt in pursuit of freedom and equality for androids, both deviant and otherwise, and ultimately won the favour of those who had once been their oppressors. It had been an arduous journey, with many casualties, but ultimately their goal was achieved; androids were now a recognized people and were finally free.  
There was still much work to be done and in the years since those fated days, Markus had worked tirelessly to bridge a gap that many had deemed impossible to completely fill. So far it had all be favourable due to the determination of Markus to lead a peaceful revolution, one that had brought many humans around to their cause. Their plight had resonated with many who themselves had felt downtrodden and outcast, and Connor felt himself comparing it to other accounts in history where humans had turned on their own kind just as easily; it was in their nature to be this way, he would often remind himself, to keep any negativity in check.  
With a flick of his wrist, he captured the smooth metal coin in between his fingers, brow creasing briefly. A report had been filed; an altercation between two humans and an android with another human having been caught fleeing the scene.  
As the words flitted in his cybernetic brain he felt a small frown tug at his lips. Although there was much positive progress in the way of equal rights and liberties for androids there were still those who feared the changes, both human and androids alike. It was inevitable that there would still be clashes, as Markus himself had informed the people of Jericho, and soon the peoples of the world, but Connor felt somewhat calmer knowing that there was a conscious effort now to limit these instances. Especially as he was able to return to his previous occupation within the Detroit Police Force. Now a fully-fledged Detective, no longer attached to Cyberlife since its collapse, Connor now focused on being able to help Markus in the best way he knew how; by ensuring that androids contributed to society in a **positive** way.  
Pulling himself from his reverie as the metallic ding of the elevator doors opening sounded, Connor politely nodding his head to a pair of other detectives that entered the elevator as he left, his feet carrying him swiftly to the bright, open room where he worked. The layout and the design were still the same, with tables lined out neatly with each lieutenant’s name presented on a plaque, but now there was one more decorated desk— **his own**.  
“Good evening, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled as he strode to his desk, situated opposite the decorated, yet grizzled, detective and his partner of some time.  
“Hey Connor,” came a somewhat exasperated sigh, to which Connor’s brows furrowed once more, his head tilting a fraction as he assessed the situation. Hank looked **tired** , far more so than usual, and Connor noted with some shock that there were no traces of whiskey in the cooled coffee that sat forgotten in his mug. Ceasing his analysis Connor settled at the edge of Hank’s desk, glancing at a report the older man had been staring at for what he imagined to have been a while, judging by the way he seemed to have no focus on it whatsoever.  
“You look tired, is it a rough case?” Connor spoke out, inclining a hand to the report Hank possessed, expression becoming more perplexed when a gruff laugh was his response and a shake of the head.  
“No, no, actually, it’s pretty shit. Fowler thinks I ought to _take it easy_ every once in a while, the bastard,” Hank almost snarled, soon tossing the report onto his desk without a care. He glanced up at Connor, who looked at it expectantly. Still something of a poodle, that boy was, and Hank almost missed the motion of his hand already waving to allow Connor a read.  
“Go for it,” he huffed, turning his eyes to his terminal, “just some burglary attempt, nothing major, he just wanted my input since the witness is— _Hmph_.” The way Hank abruptly ended his sentence didn’t go unnoticed by Connor as he took the report in hand to read what little had already been documented, eyes scanning over it wordlessly. He looked sour, like in those first meetings between them when all of this began, and it worried Connor.  
In truth, human emotion was still somewhat new for the android, though he was more at peace with it than some. Slipping from his perched position, Connor gave a small nod, setting the report back down. In seconds he had already gained the knowledge, the rest was a mere formality. “I believe the fact than an android is involved may be a reason why Captain Fowler assigned you the case,” he gave a small shrug, locking gazes with Hank. The older man only hummed in response, leaning back in his chair, giving the non-verbal hint for him to continue. “After all, we are still, **technically** , the best team for handling any deviant behaviour, isn’t that correct Lieutenant?” A small, chipper smile was given, and he could see Hank’s shoulder slack in acceptance. Connor could more often than not bring the old detective around to his way, in that same way a child always gets what they want in one capacity or another. With a grin Connor straightened his tie, falling into step with Hank as the two made their way to the interrogation rooms.

* * *

Connor had initially been indifferent to interrogating the woman that had been caught fleeing the scene. He concluded that she was a criminal, albeit not as dangerous as the android they were investigating who had been present, and thus deemed it another step towards completing the mission. He did find it interesting to note that it was statistically higher for men to be caught attempting burglary than women, but he still held the conviction that she was just a criminal.  
However it soon became clear to him as they continued that she was no ordinary burglar or indeed no ordinary woman.  
It had taken mere seconds, perhaps even less if that were possible, to hear her audible growl as her eyes narrowed on the mirror before her, one that she outed as being two-way and no doubt concealing the detectives within, an iciness to her tone that caused even him to stiffen. She spoke out harshly, daring them to come back and try to make her talk. It was this statement that caused Hank to groan as he stood at Connors side, hand dragging down his face; no doubt this was why he seemed so drained earlier— he’d already attempted to speak to her before.  
Before any other words were uttered Connor initiated a scan, one that turned his LED a consistent spinning circle of yellow. In truth he had been reluctant to remove it, becoming almost fond of the light at his temple, viewing it as part of his still-forming identity. Connor the android sent by Cyberlife still remained, he simply had evolved, but like other androids and even humans he wanted to still resemble some small part of the life that led him to this point.  
Instantly there came a mugshot photo of the suspect before him, her name suspended in neat lettering beneath it. **VERONICA VORNE**. The name intrigued him, mostly because of the alliteration of her name and its ease when being pronounced. He continued to sift through the walls of text, briefing himself on the basic demographics and the like that had been catalogued for her file before coming to her criminal history. Predominantly she was known for serial burglary, though one account of public assault coupled with resisting arrest had resulted in a two year sentence.  
Having ascertained such information he then moved on to the young woman herself. Shrouded in the typical dark attire of a thief she looked so stark against the white background, like a concise Rorschach inkblot. The clothes were thick, black sleeved shirt and denim jeans, designed to keep her well insulated and warm in the cold November weather, just as the solid boots on her feet did. As she lifted her wrists to flex them, testing the range of movement she had with the handcuffs, Connor noticed her fingerless gloves. He then moved to her leather coat, which was still zipped and dappled with wet patches from where snow had melted upon it. It seemed fitted to her shape, and Connor couldn’t help but wonder how she was able to evade capture long enough to have made it outside while wearing it. He noticed no hood nor cap on her person that would have obscured her face. It was then he recalled an officer with a black balaclava in hand, speckled with moisture in places, which was most likely hers. No doubt it was taken upon her arrest so they could identify her.  
It was in this moment that Connor took a moment to survey her face, taking in her features.  
Everything about her seemed to resemble the stark contrast between dark and light. Deep-coloured eyes, glowing a rich brown in the fluorescent of the lights were set against the bright whites of her eyes, though he detected the faintest of blood vessels there; from stress, he surmised. They were framed in long, delicate lashes that dared to flutter ever so lightly every time she heard movement behind the locked door. Then his gaze shifted to observe her skin, which was rosy to a degree, as he had seen from her mugshot photograph, yet the harsh light only exaggerated the pale undertones. Tilting his head minutely during the scan he noted the softness of the features themselves, their femininity, as his eyes looked over her dainty nose, to her lips. They were a dusty shade of pink, like the Spring Roses he sometimes saw in the park and would have looked warm and inviting had they not been pulled into a harsh frown. With a turn of her head towards the camera her hair gave a small flourish, having been released from the confines of her hood upon capture judging from the tousled look it held. Despite this frazzled appearance Connor noted its healthy condition and medium length, it falling in waves down her back. The colour of its strands resembled her eyes in its rich brunette colour and sported a gleam that eluded to her fondness for hair care.  
A **well-kept** thief, he noted to himself.  
With the rudimentary scan complete, the whole process taking less than a few seconds, Connor returned to reality, his gaze now looking to Hank once more, relaying the information he’d gathered as he so often did.  
“Veronica Vorne, born in downtown Detroit on—”  
“ _Relax_ , I know who she is,” Hank soon interrupted, watching with some amusement as Connor looked at him in confusion, his eyebrows soon raising upwards towards his hairline. “Not _personally_ ,” Hank quickly added, “but our paths have crossed a few times, little shit.” The term was said with a fondness Hank didn’t show often, and even then it had only been picked up on because Connor was an android. Tilting his head, Connor silently willed Hank to continue, wishing to learn more, earning a deep sigh from the older officer and a roll of his eyes.  
“I’m not playing ball tonight Connor, so stop lookin’ at me like that! Just go, get in there, and let’s do our thing, _Christ_.” It was clear it grated on Hank’s nerves to be pulled into such a basic case, though Connor knew there may be more to it. He would pry into it at a later time, for now he tasked himself with following Hank’s lead, eyes falling upon the wayward thief once the door sealed behind him.

* * *

It was the sharp sound of the door opening that made Veronica’s eyes turn to them, eyeing them warily for a moment before widening in recognition; she'd almost expected it to be that asshole, _Gavin_ , again. Hank’s name fell from her lips and Connor would have almost mistaken it for breathless if not for the fact she was not out of breath at all, at least according to his interface anyway. humans had such strange mannerisms, ones that were often contradictions to themselves.  
Connor took to standing back from the table, allowing Hank to sit opposite her, and for a moment all was silent. Both Hank and Veronica sat back in their respective seats, Hank with his arms crossed, studying the woman before him, and Veronica with an almost childish pout of her lips, eyes narrowed again as she attempted to formulate a way to be out of this predicament. Hank was the first to break their stalemate, shifting to lean forward with his arms resting on the table, gaze staring at her squarely. He read out her rights for a second time, to which she gave consent to waiver, and it was then that Connor learnt that she’d already violated the agreed terms of her bail once before. This, the android concluded, would result in jail time unless she cooperated with them on their investigation.  
Raising an eyebrow Hank regarded Veronica as her own brows knitted together for a moment, contemplating the situation; tell them what she knew and be a rat or continue her vow of silence and maintain a paper thin loyalty. The quote “no honour among thieves” suddenly came to Connors mind as he continued to stand with his arms folded across his chest. There was a soft sigh from the woman, tired and annoyed, as she looked away from them both. It was then that she finally opened her mouth to speak, and Connor felt himself perk up in anticipation of what she was going to say.  
“I don’t know anything about an android, or an android _murdering_ anyone. I was just there to rob the place, _alone_.”  
To say that Hank was enraged by her statement was obvious from the way he slammed a hand down upon the metal table, causing the young woman to jump in her seat, eyes wide; startled. They bickered back and forth, starting with Hank’s low growl that she was spouting a load of bullshit and he was in no mood for it. Veronica, on the other hand, maintained her innocence in the matter vehemently, suddenly panicked. She claimed that she’d entered the premises alone with the sole intention of committing a robbery and had no knowledge that there’d been an android there at all nor that said android had been involved in a previous murder that they were currently investigating. However Connor could see from the subtle twitch of her eye that this was at the very least, a half-truth, to which he stepped forward and placed a strategic hand upon Hank’s shoulder, just at the moment he was about to lunge forward with another verbal attack.  
“Might I try, Lieutenant?” The request was simple enough, but Connor was unsure if Hank would allow him the chance to question Veronica, even though he was rather stressed by the whole situation. For a moment or two Hank regarded him, eyes narrowed suspiciously while he did so, before he gave a huff and a nod, vacating the seat. With a polite incline of his head Connor settled into it, briefly glancing to the door as Hank exited the room; perhaps it was better for all of them that he was given time to cool down. Throughout the whole thing Veronica had sat in relative silence, but as Connor turned his gaze to her, hands clasping together upon the table before him, he noticed how she looked almost distressed that Hank had left the room.  
With a calm smile upon his face Connor watched her closely, tilting his head slightly as he noticed how she seemed to retreat slightly within herself, her eyes becoming wide and almost fearful. Was she aware that he’d caught onto her bluff? Did she know she stood no real chance against him when it came to the interrogation? Connor was curious to discover the reasoning behind her fear but wanted first to calm her enough so that she would at least **talk** to him. “Hello, my name is Connor, and you are?” He started out modestly, casually, but it only served to cause her to stiffen in her seat. His smile faltered slightly into a small frown but he refused to give up. He would try a kinder approach before he would press her any further. Glancing to the mirror he sighed, looking back at her once more. “Lieutenant Anderson may seem coarse in his approach, but he means well,” Connor began, watching as Veronica shifted her gaze to the mirror briefly before locking her gaze to him again, following each movement he made. Taking this as a positive sign, Connor continued, even going so far as to lean in slightly, regarding her more. “He just wants to solve the homicide investigation and we think you may have crucial information—”  
“I don’t _know_ anything!”  
The abruptness of her interruption caused Connor to pause, his LED flickering a circle of yellow before he straightened in his seat. He noted how Veronica then swallowed nervously, knowing that her outburst had convinced him of the opposite, that she did indeed know something about the case. Lowering her head down she forced her gaze downcast, settling to stare at her bound hands, form fidgeting slightly in her seat. Connor knew that he was close, something in itself that surprised him given how aggressive she’d been beforehand at times when Hank had been interrogating her. Clearly there was an emotional element that he had uncovered, or perhaps it was the fact that he was a complete stranger, and an android, that had shaken her resolve, and caused her to become flustered. Connor was undecided for the moment but felt the time right to begin to apply pressure to the situation.  
“You do realize that if you don’t help me you **will** go to prison,” he snapped suddenly, harsh and unforgiving, once again causing her to jump slightly in her seat. “Tell me, Veronica, do you want to go back to prison again?” His question was pointed and it caused her eyes to immediately fly up to meet his own, her hands splaying out on the table’s surface as she shook her head meekly.  
It was a slow process, but Connor soon began to pull threads of relevant information from her. It was interesting to find that she did indeed know nothing of the android that they were investigating, despite both having been reported to be in the same property, yet he did learn of **another** android, the one who she had been indirectly protecting all along.  
An older model, possibly an AF200 model judging from her limited description, discarded and left to shut down, that she had named Zen. Veronica had refused to let them go unnoticed, to be forgotten. She took the android to her home and, with what little she had, attempted to repair or rebuild what she could. Of course she wasn’t even remotely qualified for such a task, but attempt it she did and this led her to steal so that she could then purchase or trade for what she needed. Connor listened quietly, his LED consistently yellow, until her tone lowered and her voice faded into silence. Her eyes were downcast once more and held a forlorn sense to them that caused Connor to unclasp his hands, reaching one out to gentle cover her own. At the gesture Veronica lifted her gaze ever so slightly, acknowledging the contact. They were both silent for a moment before Connor spoke up, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
“I give you my word that Zen will not be hurt, but I need you to be honest with me. Do you know anything about the android? **Anything** at all?” He pressed further, and although she was uncomfortable she did give a small nod that was coupled with a sigh.  
“I know someone who might know about the android. He’s done a couple jobs with me in the past, runs with a small group in the area where the guy was killed,” she hummed lightly, and Connor could feel her fingers twitch slightly underneath his own, unaware she was tentatively brushing the inside of his palm as though to calm herself. Catching herself part way through Veronica sucked in a breath, pulling her hand free to the edge of the table, eyes pointedly looking to the side. “I’ll see what I can get out of him,” she added, briefly glancing to the two-way mirror with a glowering expression. “You hear that Hank?” Came her biting comment, voice raised, “I’m going to see what I can do to help your little case!” She huffed, dropping back against her seat, almost as though she’d deflated. It was amusing to Connor, who sat with grin upon his lips, which on increased when she turned her gaze to him and gave a small flicker of a smile. It seemed like she was fighting herself to do so however by the way she turned her head away and tried to pinch her lips together, eyes glittering despite only looking at the wall.  
With the interrogation over, Veronica was escorted by Hank to one of the holding cells until the information she had given them could be credited and what little information they had could be written up. It needed to be collated with the rest of the information from the couple whose home she had tried to rob. In truth, she was still in a lot of trouble considering she had violated the terms given to her at her last arrest, despite having given them a possible lead, but that wasn’t the main concern Connor had. Remaining a few steps behind as he followed the pair Connor silently contemplated what would happen to her once the investigation was over. Of course, his rationale told him that she would continue to be as she was and that he would most likely cross paths with her again following the next crime she committed, but he also found himself thinking **beyond** that narrow, professional viewpoint. He was concerned that there would be no saving grace for her next time, that she would be arrested and charged and ultimately end up in prison for more than her previous sentence. It was then he recalled the android, Zen, whom she had become fond of. Like a lonesome puppy, who would care for them while she was gone? Who would inform them of her absence? The questions, though trivial in comparison to his investigation, bothered him and it was noticed immediately by Hank, who had now turned back to the android after Veronica was settled into the holding cell.  
“You alright Connor?” The older detective asked, concern lacing his gruff voice, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. When he was met with only a simple yes Hank’s eyes narrowed and he hummed his suspicions. Casting a gaze behind him he spotted Veronica watching them with interest, eyes bright and curious before she quickly looked away. With a small huff of a chuckle, he guided Connor away back to their desks, already surmising what the issue could be.  
He may have been _old_ , but he wasn’t _stupid_.  
Pushing the android down into his seat Hank moved to his own, settling into it with a deep sigh. There had been the glimmer of hope that he would be able to leave work early for once, but that had been long extinguished. Flicking his tired eyes to Connor he found the poor android to still looking as perplexed as before. Leaning back in his chair he contemplated opening that can of worms and ultimately decided that he owed Connor that much at least, given all they’d been through. With as much of an expectant look as he could muster, Hank sat up straight, gaining Connors full attention at last. “Something on your mind, Connor?” He then asked, resting his arms on his desk, eyebrows raising when the android opened his mouth to speak, with some difficulty he noted.  
“I’m curious, Lieutenant,” he began, to which Hank hummed dryly, already having guessed as much already, “what will happen to Miss Vorne once her usefulness has run its course?” He asked almost innocently, somewhat shocking the older detective. When Hank didn’t reply Connor continued on, brows furrowed, hands gesturing along with his voice. “I only ask because it’s statistically proven that offenders will continue to offend unless prevented from doing so, and she’s already stated that she steals in order to help repair the android she saved, Zen I believe she called them—”  
“ _Focus_ , Connor,” Hank drawled, leaning his head against his hand.  
“Ah, **yes**. What I mean to say is that I believe we should, at least, try to help her in some way. Maybe we could utilize her as some kind of informant, perhaps? Her connections may prove useful in our investigations, especially if the lead she’s already provided us proves correct,” he concluded, pursing his lips as he studied Hank’s expression. Connor could feel a sense of unease cross over him and he also detected panic flare within him, which only intensified when Hank snorted sourly and shook his head.  
“Holy shit, you’re _worried_ about her!” He exaggerated, eyes wide as he swivelled slightly in his chair to look at his terminal, incredulous. Releasing a deep breath Hank attempted to distract himself with his work before looking to Connor once more, who looked at him with a look of despair painted on his face, like a puppy lost off its leash.  
“Veronica’s _fine_ , Connor,” Hank attempted to console him, “she’ll give us the lead like she promised and she’ll prance outta here like nothing happened and returned to that android of hers, okay? There, did that clear your conscience?” The sarcastic nature of Hanks comment didn’t go amiss and Connor gave a frown in response, LED oscillating between blue and yellow before finally settling back to its standard blue ring.  
“Actually, Lieutenant,” Connor began pointedly, mimicking his sarcasm, turning his gaze toward the corridor that housed the holding cells, “I don’t believe that it has.” He then turned his gaze back to Hank only to see that he now held his head in his hands and was groaning at the situation before him. He knew that he could stop it before it could properly start by demanding that Connor let it go, but he also knew that Connor wouldn’t be able to do just that so easily and would probably attempt to do something himself to help her. Thus he decided that the best action to take was to give in to Connor’s newfound humanity and let the little shit in on the fun. Pushing his chair away from his desk with his feet Hank stood up with a grunt, beckoning Connor to follow him with a flick of his hand. “Well, are ya coming or what?” He then called, smirking at the sound of the android scampering to follow him towards the holding cells.

* * *

Captain Fowler was, to say the least, not impressed by Hank’s insubordination. To have released Veronica without permission had annoyed him enough, but to then come into his office and request, dare he say  _demand_ , that she be given a probationary period to try as an informant for their case?  
Well, _that_ was something else entirely.  
Ultimately, with a lot of convincing from both Hank and Connor, the Captain reluctantly agreed to allow Veronica to operate as an informant on the condition that she would report any and all findings she could to them in order to further their case and any other cases that she may find knowledge of. Any leads that produced breaks in the case would result in leniency to her prior charges, something that would no doubt tempt her into doing a good job. There had also been the warning that if she didn’t perform well there would be consequences, but Hank hadn’t the patience nor the care to properly listen, but Connor had. It hardened his resolve to ensure she did well, and remained safe, while she worked alongside them.  
Upon seeing Hank and Connor move to leave the Captain’s office Veronica stood straight, watching them expectantly as they descended the small set of stairs, hands in front of her as her fingers twisted around the balaclava that had been taken from her previously. “So, what’s happening? Am I free to go now?” She asked eagerly, bouncing slightly on her heels. She needed to hurry home to check on Zen, to make sure the android hadn’t gotten into mischief while she’d been gone. Her expression dropped slightly when Hank began to explain the conditions of her release but she ultimately came to accept them.  
Not that she had much choice.  
The notion of working with someone on the inside brought forth memories of infiltrating Jericho for Connor, and although it wasn’t all a positive memory a small smile come to his lips as he recalled the moment he finally came into his own and became deviant. It opened to him a whole new perspective on life, one that he was now determined to embrace wholeheartedly. Amidst his recollections he’d noticed that Veronica had fallen a couple of steps behind them upon leaving the police headquarters, the cool night breeze having ruffled her hair. He stopped to watch for a moment to watch as she brushed the waves back, bringing her hood up to trap them. When he finally caught her attention he felt his lips twitch upwards, motioning for her to continue at his side. When she accepted the offer by falling into step beside him Connor felt a similar feeling to the one he’d experienced back in the police headquarters; a slight nervousness blooming in the pit of his artificial stomach so to speak.  
Humans would often engage in small talk when walking with one another, or so he’d observed, and since Hank had decided to stop and do just that with another officer who was just returning, Veronica was left to his company, and his company alone, so he took the chance to engage her in conversation.  
Pausing on route to Hank’s car, Connor turned his head to Veronica, who looked at him curiously, stopping as he had. It was now that he could truly regard the difference in height between them. He was at a minimum a few inches taller than her, give or take an inch due to the thick heel on her boots, for he had calculated her at five feet and five inches when inside the station, again taking the heel size into consideration. He gave a small, polite cough, having realized that he had been staring, a small blue hue lightly dusting the tops of his cheeks. Wanting to distract from any uncomfortable instances, Connor felt it best to begin a conversation with her, noting as he did so the small tremble in her limbs.  
“It’s a rather cold night, are you alright?” Although her clothes were insulated, the lack of movement meant that the chill of the night air was able to affect her, and Connor wanted her to feel comfortable, especially with him. They were going to be partners, after all, and her well-being and morale was now something to consider.  
“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Veronica replied with a soft smile before her brows furrowed slightly, taking in his smart appearance. “Aren’t you cold?” The question caused his own eyebrows to raise upwards slightly and he opened his mouth to correct her, for androids couldn’t feel the cold as humans could, before deciding that he would take her concern as it was. Giving her a small smile in response he shook his head, smoothing his suit jacket down with his hands on impulse. “No, I’m not cold, but thank you for asking,” he then replied, eyes drawn to the way her breath created entrancing wisps of mist in the air before vanishing without a trace. There was still so much that enthralled him about humans, from their mannerisms to their very beings, which was to be expected from an android programmed to be as inquisitive and curious as he was.  
Silence then fell upon them for a moment before a cough drew their attention, Connor turning his head to see Hank stood, alone, with his arms crossed, watching him and Veronica with an inscrutable look upon his face. “Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” Connor questioned, though he couldn’t understand if anything would be wrong. He had just been idly chatting while Hank himself had done so.  
“Well I’d like to get home before I _freeze my balls off_ , thank you,” came Hanks sharp quip in response with a roll of his eyes, though his gaze soon narrowed with a huff when Veronica snickered at the comment, shaking her head lightly.  
Connor watched the small exchange with some interest before he regarded Veronica again, once more looking at her with a curious, if somewhat concerned, expression. “How will you be getting home?” He questioned, his auditory systems noting the sound of Hank entering his car; the familiar creak of the car door and the slam of metal. “Might I suggest you share a ride with Lieutenant Anderson and myself?” It was a kind gesture and an appropriate one to make, judging from the way Veronica smiled warmly. Thus he couldn’t help how his brows knitted together in confused shock when she politely, and somewhat awkwardly, declined. Her reasoning was that she didn’t want to be any more of a bother than she already had been for the pair and that her home wasn't so far away that she couldn’t walk there.  
“Oh,” he replied after some thought, looking dejected amidst his confusion, “I see, but I’m afraid I must insist. A woman shouldn’t walk the streets alone, especially on a winter’s night.” His heart, though artificial, was in the right place, and he wasn’t going to allow Veronica to put herself in danger for the sake of a little burden. One that he calculated would only be around twelve or so minutes, if the snow held off at least. Connor wanted to remain respectful of her independence but the android was too chivalrous to be beaten, and after a small bout of back and forth banter Veronica finally gave in with a sigh, thanking him quietly as he motioned with his hand for her to make her way to the car.  
It was a relatively quiet drive, with only the melodies of the quiet jazz that Hank enjoyed filling the space of the car. An obvious difference from the Heavy Metal Connor was usually met with. The android rode shotgun with Hank at the wheel, while Veronica was settled in the back behind him. Stealing a glance at her through the rear view mirror Connor noticed how she had her head turned to look out the car window, a weary expression on her face, illuminated at regular intervals by the street lights. He studied her until they reached her address, or as near to as she felt comfortable with revealing, and then he watched as she shifted forward in her seat, eyes looking between them both.  
“Thanks for the ride, guys, I appreciate it,” she murmured, nodding her head in acknowledgement as Hank assured her it wasn’t too out of his way, her gaze then turning to Connor, who had turned in his seat to regard her.  
“Goodnight, Miss Vorne, and please refrain from getting into any more trouble tonight,” Connors' voice held a teasing edge, one that caused her to smirk lightly in response.  
“I make _no_ promises,” Veronica countered with a small chuckle and with that she slipped out of the car. She gave a small wave as she then crossed the street, blending into the shadows as she walked the rest of the small distance to her home, leaving Connor to decipher his thoughts about her.


	2. Chapter 2

>           DATE  
>            **NOV 19TH** , 2042
> 
>           TIME  
>           AM **10:27** :04  
>                          :05  
>                          :06…

“Zen! _Zen_ , I can’t find my boots! Do you know where I put them last night?”  
“Yes, Veronica, you left them in the doorway and I detected a ninety-eight per cent chance that you would injure yourself if they remained there.”  
“Well, _where_ did you put them?”  
“I have put them in your closet.”  
“Of  _course_ you did.” Veronica let out a deep sigh as she stepped around the android to return to her bedroom, which now looked as though it had been ransacked in her attempt to find her boots, opening her closet to find her boots sitting directly in the center of the bottom half; exactly where Zen always put them. Quickly grabbing them and tugging them onto her feet while still attempting to move about, she almost tumbled back into the living room with the effort. Veronica was rushing since she was already late, at least by her standards, to meet Hank and Connor to deliver her lead. Having slept through both alarms she’d set herself and the gentle rousing from Zen, Veronica was thankful that her small but modest home was all on one floor. Once she had finally gotten her boots on she strode to the door, grabbing her leather jacket from the small coat rack beside it, and turned to look at Zen over her shoulder.  
Zen, an old service android, stood a few meters away in the open arch that connected the living room to the small kitchen area, hands folded in front of her. Always a soft smile on her still very much artificial face, the android did all that was remotely possible to serve Veronica as thanks for the time and effort she was putting into her. So far Veronica had replaced the vital components Zen had needed, the latest being a replacement optical unit. It had taken her some time to scrounge up a replacement and she was lucky enough to obtain one that was the same colour, a startling shade of emerald green. “Please be careful, Veronica,” Zen spoke out, voice holding a metallic, artificial twang to it. Although in basic working order, Zen’s vocal unit was second hand and had taken some damage which meant the sound was somewhat distorted. “Do return home safely,” the words, though hollow for she was in no way deviant, still warmed Veronica, and she gave a nod.  
“Yes, _mom_ ,” she chided with a small giggle, waving lightly as she left her home. Upon doing so she mentally noted that she would need to come up with another plan to earn the extra cash needed to fully repair Zen, for the majority of her small income went to maintaining a roof over their heads and food on the table. Perhaps working with an esteemed officer and his technologically advanced android would put her on the straight and narrow and allow her to break free of dead-end, repetitive jobs and stealing.  
She could only _dream_.  
Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans, the same ones she had worn for the last day or so to be precise, she set off at a brisk stride to the police headquarters. It was a miracle that Zen had already taken her shirt from the previous night to be washed otherwise she would have worn that as well. Instead she sported a royal blue T-shirt, the only shirt she could find that wasn’t drying or already dirty when she awoke. As she walked she kicked along a stone to entertain herself, humming a light tune. Although Veronica knew how to drive her small two-door car had been the first to go when things grew difficult for the young woman financially; she had a sturdy pair of legs, which were free, so why not use those instead?  
By the time Veronica arrived at her destination she felt her chest burn faintly with each breath and her legs ached from having walked so briskly in order to save time. Pushing some rebellious strands of hair from her face, Veronica willed her flushed face to calm itself as she approached the front desk, now manned by a blend of androids and humans, informing one of them of her arrival. Once given clearance to proceed Veronica hurried inside, gaze searching for either Hank or Connor, and smiled when she spotted the android sitting straight at his desk. As she approached she took a peek at his terminal screen, noticing he was adding to the report on the android they were trying to track down. There had been much commotion in the area where the murder had occurred and thus word was spreading. This had resulted in much speculation, speculation that Veronica had waded through in order to get the information they needed. Or at least what she _thought_ they would need. It somewhat scared her to know how close she, and the couple whose home she had been in, had been to a killer. Giving a small cough she announced her presence to Connor, coming to stand at the edge of his desk as his gaze turned to her.  
“Good morning Miss Vorne,” he once again gave her a smile, shifting his swivel chair effortlessly to view her head on.  
“Morning Connor, sorry I’m so late! I would have been here earlier but I overslept,” she remarked in embarrassment, smoothing down her hair with a small laugh. “No Hank?” She questioned, eyes briefly flicking to the unoccupied desk opposite him, his own eyes following suit.  
“Lieutenant Anderson may still be nursing a hangover. He was out late drinking at Jimmy’s Bar last night, so I said I would continue with the investigation report until he felt like coming into work again.” There was an element of sarcasm to his words that warmed Veronica to the idea that he may not be as intimidating as she had first anticipated. It had been a blind panic that had made her crack so easily, one where she knew she couldn’t have fooled him no matter how hard she may have tried. However now she saw him in a different, more positive, perspective and that made him a little less threatening.  
With a nod she shifted to tug Hank’s swivel chair closer to her, settling in it with a small breath before turning to face him in an extravagant manner that would make James Bond proud. “Well, I’ll just have to tell you what I know instead then, Mr Detective,” she purred, her gaze sparkling with mirth and delight. The action caused Connor’s brow to raise upwards curiously, soon drawing in closer in anticipation to listen to what she had to say.  
Once she was certain that she had his full attention, Veronica then began to speak. It had taken her time but she had finally located her old acquaintance, a man named James Dawes, and managed to convince him to tell her what he knew, if anything at all, about the android. It transpired that, through an associate of James’ from his Red Ice smuggling days, Derek Jackson, the android had been given the details of the victim. She was also given a vague theory of why he was at the couples home too; he simply needed cash to escape the murder he'd committed. When asked why the android wanted the information in the first place Veronica was told that he simply had issues with the victim and had paid enough to grant silence, but clearly not enough to maintain it if asked. Something that worked in their favour, Veronica noted almost smugly, settling back in the chair.  
Connor simply watched her as she recounted the information, giving the occasional nod or hum to assure her that he was still listening. While he was taking in the information she was giving him he was also observing Veronica herself. The way that she spoke and the actions and gestures that accompanied it made her an amusing speaker and it intrigued him how her tone changed with the subject, as was so common with humans. Of course androids could emulate this, efficiently so with deviancy, however there was nothing quite like watching a human articulate a point. Veronica seemed to catch this as her voice suddenly faltered, words stumbling over themselves, as her brow creased. “I-is there something on my face?” She questioned before her eyes looked over herself, a hand smoothing her hair nervously, “you were staring at me with this weird look on your face!” Veronica laughed, but it was anxious and unsure, and Connor was quick to ease the oncoming distress.  
“No! No, not at all!” He stammered, hands rising up in defense. He was almost alarmingly aware that they were situated in the middle of the room, and even though there were only a couple of other officers about there was the ever-present fear they would turn to stare at them. “I was simply…” His own voice wilted as he felt an uncomfortable restriction on his vocal unit. Hesitance was one of the things Connor had been experiencing the most of when it came to his deviancy, and it seemed to become even worse when engaging her. Did he react this way or that way? Should he frown or laugh at that? There were so many human nuances and social intricacies that had become open to him that it made his cybernetic mind spin. “I was simply admiring your expressiveness while speaking, is all,” Connor finished, more confidently this time, straightening himself. He watched as her eyebrows raised up and a small dusting of red stained her cheeks. Her hands slowly lowered to settle in her lap and she cleared her throat, glancing about herself to see if anyone had caught his compliment or her reaction to it— thankfully, no one had.  
“Um, thanks, that’s—” Veronica began, eyes suddenly interested in looking at anything but him, clearly uncertain on how to take such an odd compliment. “That’s nice of you to say,” she replied after some consideration, a warm smile coming to her lips. She still seemed embarrassed, but grateful, so Connor didn’t push her on the matter. Instead, he brought them back to the topic at hand and they conversed back and forth for a while before Connor had collated the information and came up with a plan. Obviously he would present it to Hank before doing anything, as this was his case, but felt rather positive that he would go along with it. In fact, Connor felt such a sense of accomplishment that as he notified Hank that he had forwarded the information to his terminal he felt a desire to celebrate. After all, they were closer to finding the android culprit and with steps now put in place he wanted to show Veronica the value of her information.  
“Miss Vorne,” he called her in such a sprightly tone that her attention snapped to him with an expression of alarm, her eyebrows raised. Noticing this he quickly raised a hand again, as though it would mediate the situation, having been overzealous in his excitement. “I’m sorry, I simply wanted to ask, that is if you would feel comfortable with it, **with me** that is—” he swallowed and felt flustered from the way she smiled as though to pity him for his inability to channel his feelings into words. Veronica even had the audacity than to lean forward slightly, a giddy smile upon her lips, which only served to unsettle him further. “What I **mean** to ask is,” Connor continued, voice firm with feigned confidence as he composed himself, “would you like to go for coffee with me?” It was a simple request and Connor noticed how Veronica’s cheeks became flushed and her smile melted into something more bashful.  
Even though there was much progress in the way of android-human relations there had yet to be an open, romantic relationship, or even the implication of one, between the two, or at least as far as Veronica was concerned. Despite this Veronica accepted his proposal, eyes sparkling with adoration as they both rose to leave, Veronica allowing him to lead.  
She’d never been asked out on a date like this before, not that she was considering this a date at all since it was just coffee, and to see him so awkward when navigating his newly acquired emotions had influenced her to accept, even though she was still somewhat wary.  
Although Veronica had always found androids to be the epitome of perfection there had always been a sense of a fear that she’d associated with them. It was no hidden secret that androids were so much more more capable that humans, strong and faster and more intelligent by far, and this often filled her with unease. It was this sense of unease that had helped panic her when Connor was first left alone with her in the interrogation room. Once she became aware that he wasn’t a threat to her Veronica found him somewhat easy to open up to. His actions and mannerisms were inexperienced in many respects when it came to human behaviours and this made him easier to be around. Veronica also found the strange desire to guide him, which when thought back on she found ridiculous since he was most likely the one to guide her.  
There was also the most obvious factor that had influenced her decisions; his appearance. Veronica wasn’t so modest that she’d deny her feelings if she found someone attractive, be they male or female or otherwise, and this was the case with Connor. True to form Cyberlife had created an impressive male specimen in him, and yet she didn’t find him too perfect as she did with other models. He had small imperfections, like the little freckles here and there on his face, and so much more, all purposely added to make him more appealing to humans, which complimented his dorkiness when conducting himself emotionally that just seemed to work for her.

* * *

The café that Connor escorted Veronica too was, to say the least, very beautiful. It was located about fifteen or so minute from the police station and with it being a mild day the pair had decided to walk there. Veronica took a chance to peek in the window when they came to it, noting how cosy and warm the inside looked, and how the décor was homely and inviting. Connor, offering only the best of manners, opened the door for her and as he did so she remarked with glee the tiny, adorable bell that chimed with the action. An amazed, opened-mouthed smile came to her lips as she stepped inside, being met immediately with warmth and the smell of fresh coffee and pastries. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to Connor, taking his hand and leading him to a free booth with old leather seats and an assortment of small cushions.  
The android simply followed her wherever she led him, a smile on his own face at how awed she was. It would never cease to amaze him how humans had the uncanny ability to find beauty and wonder in the most mundane and ordinary of things. He observed the way she looked about the room when they settled into the booth opposite one another, taking in every detail and smiling even wider, a small giggle of disbelief coming from her at such a sweet, enchanting little place.  
“This place is incredible,” she commented, eyes looking to him, and for a moment he was spellbound by her. His LED flickered between yellow and blue and he remained quiet with a look of awe on his face. The dusky lighting from the overhead lamp cast soft light over her, illuminating her features and making her seem to glow. When he noticed how her brow creased slightly he realized that, once again, he had been staring and quickly cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly.  
“Oh, yes, I was hoping you’d like it,” he replied, LED now a steady yellow as he considered what he was going to say, “I noticed it a couple of days ago and it reminded me of you,” he explained, a soft smile upon his lips. The comment, and indeed the action, were innocent and came from a place of kindness and respect for her.  
At his reasoning, Veronica felt her cheeks flush and her eyes widen slightly. To have him bring her to such a nice place when they barely knew each other was one thing, but to know that he had thought of her, been reminded of her when he found it, meant more to her than she could have ever thought possible. “That’s—” She mumbled, swallowing slightly, “that’s really sweet of you, Connor. No one’s ever been so _nice_ to me before, not off their own back anyway.” Veronica’s voice was quiet, laced with fondness towards him, as she spoke. Her expression softened as she regarded him at that moment and Connor felt himself swell with contentment at her compliment.  
“Well,” Connor began, leaning forward with an alluring smile, “I’ll just have to continue to be nice to you, **off my own back** , then won’t I?” He stated with warm conviction, even going so far as to give her a cheeky wink before sitting up straight again. Judging from the way her cheeks grew even more flushed with colour Connor concluded that he was making a very good impression and felt this to be important given the nature of their first meeting. Though once again, she shied away from his affection but Connor was determined to bring her around to it, to make her believe that she deserved it and should have it from others.  
After Veronica had ordered a latte, courtesy of Connor, the pair chatted at length about varying topics, all in the pursuit of knowing one another better. From birthdays and star signs to the rise and fall if Cyberlife and the android rebellion Veronica found him engaging to speak to and began to enjoy his company more and more.  
“ _Really_ ? You dumped him in the bath and turned the shower on?” Veronica questioned in disbelief, soon letting out a laugh as she pulled one of the cushions that had been in the booth closer to her. It had a beautiful embroidered image of a stag on it that she found rather enchanting. “Wow Connor, I didn’t think you could be so _cruel_ ,” came her teasing remark, watching his reaction closely.  
“Oh? Am **I** really the cruel one? He was the one who used to keep calling me a piece of plastic,” Connor feigned surprise and hurt at her comments, a hand coming to lay over his artificial heart dramatically, making them both laugh. To a casual observer they would appear to be two friends, perhaps even something more than that, just chatting away and enjoying themselves on a crisp November day. There were moments where Veronica would forget that Connor was an android and would be startled by the circle of colour at his temple, her brow creasing in thought.  
“Connor,” Veronica began, watching as his eyebrows lifted upwards slightly as a sign that she had his attention, “why don’t you get rid of your LED?” The question was more personal than she could have imagined, though he voiced no feelings of annoyance or offence, as a look of contemplation cross his face.  
“I— I don’t really know, Miss Vorne, it’s a part of me, I suppose,” he replied quietly.  
“Please, call me Veronica,” she insisted, smiling warmly to him, “we’re partners now, right Connor?” Veronica suggested lightly, wanting him to feel more comfortable with her, just as he was doing with her.  
“Yes, **Veronica** ,” he mused, enjoying the way her name sounded on his tongue, “we are partners, and maybe even friends?” The way he posed the question reminded her of school children branching out for the first time and once again she felt warmth for him. With a nod, she accepted his olive branch of friendship and they continued to talk until Connors LED quickly spun an alarming shade of yellow, his brows knitted together before he spoke out.  
“There’s a hostage situation in progress and the suspect is believed to be the android we’re after, Lieutenant Anderson is already on his way to the scene, I suggest we join him,” Connor stated and without a word Veronica finished the last of her latte and exited the booth with Connor close by her.

* * *

Arriving at the scene Veronica felt a sense of stagnant dread hanging heavily in the air, despite the bustling activity going on about them. Her eyes looked over the large, derelict warehouse that was at the center of the commotion, squinting slightly to combat against the flashing blue and red lights from the police cars. To know that someone was being held against their will inside, staring death in the face, sent a shiver down her spine. It was Connor that broke her from this reverie, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he gently urged her to come with him, for her safety, as he went over to where Hank was stood with another officer, planning the best approach. When he spotted Connor and Veronica he turned to them, outlining the details. With Connor being the negotiator Hank was eager to have him on-board, however when it came to Veronica, who stood awkwardly on the fringe of the conversation, he hesitated. She knew exactly what his hesitancy meant and instinctively she stiffened up, eyeing them both.  
“Look, kid,” Hank began hesitantly, and immediately Veronica shook her head, cutting him off.  
“I  _know_ what you’re going to say Hank, I can’t go in there because this is a _police matter_. Well, you’ll be happy to know that I have _no intention_ of going inside that warehouse, okay?” Veronica stated firmly, catching Connor’s gaze for a moment before turning her head downwards. Hank and Connor also shared a look before Hank held up his hands and let out a sigh before turning back to the work at hand.  
Connor took the few moments that he was granted before entering the warehouse to see Veronica, coming to her side where she now stood by a police car off to the side of the scene. He could see the worry she felt from the way chewed on her lip unconsciously while staring up at the warehouse. He called her name gently so as not to alarm her, but she still jolted slightly before giving a relieved sigh. It was then that she frowned, her brow creased with concern, before speaking.  
“Do you really have to go in there?” Veronica asked, voice taut with tension. “It’s dangerous, I don’t— I’m just _worried_ you’ll be hurt,” she sighed in frustration, turning her head off to the side. It humbled him to know that even in a short amount of time she had come to value his life, indicating that she was a compassionate, empathetic person and he was determined to make sure he did his best not to cause her unnecessary pain with his actions.  
“I **have** to go in there, to save the hostage,” Connor rationalized, his hand coming to gently rest upon her forearm. When she finally looked up at him again he gave her a soft smile, wanting so vividly to see her smile at him again like she had been when they were in the café together. “Everything will be alright, Veronica,” he continued, his mouth falling open slightly when her hand came to lay over the top of his own. He felt the warmth of her skin at first, still potent despite the chill in the air, and then the smoothness of her fingers as they encircled his own and squeezed slightly in a reassuring way. Whether it was to ease her own concern or bolster his confidence Connor welcomed the contact all the same, but all too quickly he had to sever it to do his job. With the repeated promise that all would be well he left Veronica and entered the warehouse, disappearing into its depths.

* * *

Once inside Connor immediately initiated a scan, utilizing his specialized skill set and programming as a top of the line prototype detective android to gather as much information about the situation as he could. As he proceeded slowly to where the android held the hostage captive he learnt the androids name from a ripped name badge tossed on the floor, **Jason** , and that he was a LM100 model from a sample of Thirium found on the floor, no doubt from a wound inflicted when he evaded the officers. From the bloodied drag marks sporadically leading further into the warehouse Connor deduced that the hostage had suffered some form of injury, which would need to be treated soon if they were to survive. Continuing his pace Connor could hear the whimpering and pleading of a woman, Irene Miller as she was later identified as, which made him more resolute in confronting her kidnapper with as much information as possible. He surveyed the walls and the floor, the small bits of evidence, as he slowly and quietly made his way through the main room of the warehouse. Formally a storage room, the large expanse now stood hollow and empty save for the two individuals at its center. Connor was careful upon his approach, being sure to raise his hands and announce himself clearly.  
“Hello Jason,” he called out, able to see perfectly in the low light of the room. He could see his hostage and her kidnapper clearly now, as was the distress upon Irene’s face. She struggled against him with more vigour when she heard his voice, tears cascading down her face. “My name is Connor,” he continued warily, noting how the android tightened his grasp on his hostage, halting her feeble attempts to get free.  
“Stay back! Don’t get too close, or I’ll kill her!” Jason snapped, pressing the barrel of the gun closer to her head. It was now clear to Connor where the blood had come from as he spotted the bullet graze to the woman’s leg, her leggings frayed and ripped from where she had been dragged harshly across the ground.  
Connor complied, remaining where he stood to assess the situation; it was one he had encountered before. The android was clearly in a state of distress, close to shutting down even, and Connor knew he would need to diffuse the tension before he could even attempt to get Irene to safety, which would be more difficult than first thought, he expected.  
“Alright,” he spoke out, voice clear and understanding, “I just want to talk, to try and **help** you,” Connor’s LED swirled yellow briefly as he watched Jason’s harsh gaze falter, his eyebrows furrowing and his hold on Irene slackened slightly. His stress level was slowing lowering, but was still nowhere near the optimal level needed to ensure success. A momentary thought came to him about to the officers outside, Hank and Veronica who were no doubt anxiously awaiting confirmation that the situation had been resolved. He tried not to let it cloud his judgement, continuing ahead with his task with clinical precision.  
Edging closer, Connor continued to talk Jason down, all the while aware of Irene and how her life hinged on his every word. He took a similar approach as he had when he faced down Daniel all those years ago, a tried and tested method that he calculated would achieve the desired outcome. It took time, though it probably felt even longer, but soon Connor had gotten Jason to the point where he was willing to comply, and then something Connor hadn’t anticipated occurred; human spontaneity.  
Despite having coaxed the situation into something he had control over by bringing Jason into a more relaxed, trusting state, Connor hadn’t accounted for Irene. While he had been so focused on Jason, Irene had been waiting for the right moment to try and break free, and she saw that moment when Connor had successfully subdued Jason’s mood enough that his grip on her was breakable. In what seemed like slow motion she pushed herself free of his grasp, reaching out for Connor. He saw her lips move but her words were indistinguishable even to his exceptional auditory processors as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. It was almost deafening and Connor cringed faintly as he rushed forward, catching Irene as she fell forward from the momentum, lowering her to the ground while he fell to his knees. Briefly he could see Jason stood there with the gun raised, a steely look in his eyes. He should have anticipated that the android wouldn’t hesitate to kill another human; what was one more to him, after all? However Jason hadn’t anticipated the S.W.A.T team that had been following Connor’s every move, nor did he anticipate the well placed shot to his head until it was too late and he too fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
As the S.W.A.T team swarmed onto the scene Conor held onto Irene’s body, blood splatter adorning his own from where she had been shot. Another clean shot to the head, precise and surgical in its accuracy. Even though she was dead instantly Connor still looked over her face; her glossy eyes still held the remnants of tears in them and he noticed how her skin was still warm as he wiped a trickle of blood from her chin. He stayed that way for a moment until a member of the S.W.A.T team came over to him and gently coaxed him into releasing Irene from his grasp. Connor couldn’t fathom having failed to save Irene’s life, the lasting image of her being shot in the head right in front of him haunted the android in that moment as he stared wide eyed at his hands, which were stained red with her blood. His mind was in turmoil and he registered a multitude of feelings coursing through him, and it was for the first time in his life that he felt hatred for his deviancy for allowing him to  **feel**.  
Hank and Veronica were next on the scene after hearing the commotion. The grizzled detective, though used to seeing dead bodies, still felt a pang of sadness and anger at such a waste of life when he found Irene. He frowned and shook his head before making his way over to where Connor was still slumped on his knees on the ground. Veronica gave a more dramatic reaction upon entering, understandable given that she had never seen a _real_ dead body before. She clutched her hands to her mouth with a gasp as she stared before hurrying after Hank towards Connor, worry clouding her eyes. She wasted no time in getting to her knees before him, brow furrowed with concern at the startled look upon the androids face. He was so scared, so lost, and Veronica felt her heart ache for him. She briefly glanced up to Hank, who had put a comforting hand on Connor’s shoulder, before she looked back to the android with a shaky breath.  
“Connor?” She spoke gently, eyes searching his face worried as his gaze turned to her, almost on the verge of tears. Veronica didn’t realise how profoundly she would be affected by the prospect of an android crying until that moment, but she forced it down so she could focus on helping him. “Come on, get up,” she coaxed him lightly, with Hank’s help, to get to his feet, standing in the way of his gaze so he wouldn’t see Irene’s body being put into the black body bag to be taken away. Once she was covered Hank escorted both Connor and Veronica from the scene and back outside. Only when Hank was sure that both were settled, at least as much as they _could_ be given the circumstances, did he leave to finish up his work at the crime scene.  
There was a frenzy of activity now that situation had come to its climax, but Veronica watched it only in passing as she stood with Connor leaning against the hood of Hank’s car. The world seemed, in that moment, to be moving in slow motion and it was the first time in her life that she felt so disconnected from it all. Turning her head she looked to Connor, who looked equally as disconnected, no doubt in turmoil over what happened, and it caused her to frown. “I’m sorry, Connor,” Veronica murmured softly, unsure of what else she could say to him in that moment. When she was met with silence she looked back to the scene before her, watching the officers and S.W.A.T agents file in and out as they carried out their own orders, like bees working in a hive. She turned her gaze away when she saw Irene’s body being brought out in the body bag, feeling cold and empty as it passed by them towards a transport van. Taking in a deep breath she looked to Connor again, who still stood in a daze, and gripped his upper arm to get his attention. When he glanced at her Veronica felt her heart break at how vulnerable he looked; somber and disheartened. It was difficult to hide how she felt and decided that words wouldn’t work in such a situation, at least not yet.  
For the longest time they remained that way, simply watching from behind invisible glass at the scene passing before them. Veronica chewed at her lip while Connor simply stood with his hands hanging at his sides until, finally, Veronica spoke out again. Her voice was hoarse from such stern silence on her part, but Connor had barely registered what she had said anyway. It was only when he felt the hand on his arm grip his sleeve, tugging lightly at the fabric, that he actually turned and **looked** at her; focused on her face, her lips, as she spoke.  
“Connor? Did you hear me?” She questioned, brows furrowed, the frown she sported deepening when he shook his head, apologizing. “I said we should probably...I don’t know, get out of here?” She hesitated slightly, gnawing at her lip, still unsure of how to help.  
He was silent for a moment, considering the options that they both had; he would be needed back at the station to give his account of the whole thing, but the prospect of that made him grimace and thus it was quickly decided for him what he would do.  
“I don’t know where we can go,” he murmured, looking to Veronica with that same lost look on his face.  
“Don’t worry,” she smiled softly, but it was a ghost of a smile, “I know a place we can go.”


End file.
